Cinderella
by The Four Horsemen of the End
Summary: Liechtenstein needs to practice her dancing after being invited to France's dance party. Rated T for slight swearing.


**A/N: Hi guys! Famine again! I'm sorry that we've had a hard time uploading any new chapters! We'll try to get the next chapters of Three Worlds, Two Evils, One Destiny and (if anyone cares T_T) Apocalyptic Chronicles and Arkham vs. Tricell. I'm a bit upset by the lack of Switzerland x Liechtenstein fics on this site. So, this thought popped into my head and I had to put it up! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, Ben Yatzee Taylor or the song Cinderella I would not be writing fanfics!**

Switzerland sat at his desk doing his paperwork. It had been a long day and it wasn't going to get any better if he didn't get his work done. Liechtenstein shyly poked her head out from around the corner.

"Um, big brother…" she began.

"Hm?" Switzerland looked up from his work. "What is it?"

"Well, um…"

"Yes?" He was getting a little annoyed. He had to get this work done.

"I was just wondering…" she began to play with her short, blonde hair nervously. "France just invited me to a dance party, but I…" her face went a bit pink and she looked down. "I can't dance very well and I was wondering if you'd practice with me."

Switzerland looked back down at his paper work. He had to get this done. Maybe he could practice with her tomorrow?

"When's the party?" He asked.

"Tonight." She replied without looking up.

Switzerland looked back down at his work and then back to Liechtenstein. _Damn, _he thought. _Why does she have to be so cute? _

"Fine." He sighed.

"Thank you!" she replied looking up at him.

Switzerland and Liechtenstein walked through the house to a big room. It was large with no furniture, except for the boom box America had given them with some of his CD's. Liechtenstein went through all the CD's: pop, rock, metal. Until she found one she might be able to dance to.

"This one's good!" she said hitting the "play" button and running towards Switzerland.

She placed one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand. He placed his other hand on her waist, causing him to blush a little. They began to sway as the words to the song began.

_She spins and she sways to whatever song plays without a care in the world_

_And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders_

_It's been a long day and there's still work to do_

_She's pulling at me saying "Dad, I need you_

_There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancing_

_So, please. Daddy, please"_

Wow, did this song fit. Sort of. He wasn't her father, and that's good because having these feelings for your daughter would be very creepy. _Wait, is she blushing? _Switzerland thought. _No, she wouldn't be calling me brother if she felt that way. _Meanwhile, Liechtenstein's heart was beating a million miles a minute.

_So I will dance with Cinderella _

_While she is here in my arms_

'_Cuz I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh I will I dance with Cinderella _

_I don't wanna miss even one song_

'_Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone_

"Big brother…"

"What is it?"

"It's just," she looked up at him. "You're crying."

Switzerland touched his fingers to his cheeks and he felt the warm wet tears dripping from his eyes. He was crying. The song had made him think of how she was eventually going to grow up and possibly form a union with another country. He looked back at her.

"Lili," he said

"Yes?" that was strange; Switzerland rarely called her by her human name.

Before she knew it Switzerland's soft lips were against her own. Liechtenstein felt like she was going to pass out. _If this is a dream, _she thought. _I will not be happy if somebody wakes me up._ She began to kiss him back. It felt like heaven.

"Ha!" a British voice shouted causing the two to break apart in shock. They looked out the window to see England, America, Romano, Spain, France, Prussia, and Hungary watching them through the window.

"I just want everyone here to know that I fucking called it!" England announced outstretching his hand to the others. "Pay up!"The other countries grudgingly gave up their bets. "That goes for you too, America."

"I paid you enough money before the revolution." America replied.

"That was three hundred years ago." England informed him.

"My economy's bad!"

"Pay up!"

America hesitantly gave his money to England. And, just like that, they ran off.

"So," Switzerland broke the silence that had followed their departure. "The dance party was just to get us to come out about our feelings for each other."

"Yup," Liechtenstein replied wrapping her arms around his neck. "And I'm glad." And she kissed him.

**A/N: I can't write a decent romance without it turning into random comedy! T-T. Oh well, please review or Russia will feed you England's food!**

**England: IT'S NOT THAT BAD!**


End file.
